1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
An example of the known multilayer capacitors of this type is one having a multilayer body in which a plurality of dielectric layers and a plurality of internal electrodes are alternately laminated, and a plurality of terminal electrodes formed on the multilayer body (e.g., reference is made to Patent Document 1).
Incidentally, a multilayer capacitor to be connected to a power-supply circuit or the like of an electronic device in order to remove noise is demanded to demonstrate the effect of removing noise in a wide frequency band. In order to effectively remove noise in a wide frequency band, the multilayer capacitor of this type is required to have low impedance over the wide band.
Patent Document 1 discloses a multilayer capacitor in which two capacitors with different capacitances obtained by division of internal electrodes are integrally formed. This multilayer capacitor achieves the low impedance in the wide band, based on the integral formation of the two capacitors with different capacitances.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 07-142285